


Here, Take My Coat

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: A short one shot based off the events of the 'Welcome to the Madness', in which Yuri is cold and Otabek offers him his coat.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Here, Take My Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I wrote this really impulsively, I hope you like it! :)

“Let’s discuss this outside,” Otabek muttered, conscious of the stares that were coming that way. Although often introverted, Yuri had a certain penchant for being loud, bold, brash and impulsive when he wanted to be. Everybody knew that. Yuri noticed this, flushed at the attention he’d garnered, and agreed.

“Okay,” he decided. “Let’s go.” They slipped out through the back, with Otabek winding a protective arm over his friend to keep him safe from the wild crowd surrounding them. Not for any other reason, of course.

Definitely not.

As soon as they found the back door and slipped through it, a strong gust of icy wind hit them, proof that even Barcelona could be cold. Beka dropped his arm from the boy’s shoulder and glanced at him. The outfit he was wearing was certainly a bold decision, showy and sparkly, the type of clothes worn by people who were either very confident in themselves, or attempting to impress someone they liked, perhaps. Otabek _seriously_ doubted that it was the latter. Regardless of that, he looked brilliant. They’d picked out outfits together while shopping in the city together, and it had been surprisingly fun, despite the fact that it wasn’t his type of thing. Wherever Yuri was, Otabek wanted be too-even if Yuri hadn’t picked up on that just yet.

Yuri hadn’t spoken yet, for whatever reason, so he decided to break the awkward silence that had settled between the two of them. “You really want to change your exhibition so last minute?”

The Russian teenager nodded mutely, his gaze far off into the distance. “Yes, I do.” Otabek couldn’t understand for the life of him why; Lillia was an excellent choreographer after all, being as well-renowned in the world of dance as she was. He was about to question why when he noticed him shivering.

“Yura, are you cold?” he found himself asking, unable to resist. He cared about him, and didn’t want him to suffer.

In response to this, Yuri shook his head. “No, I’m f-fine, honestly.” His chattering teeth seemed to indicate otherwise.

Otabek sighed. Why was Yuri so stubborn? Why couldn’t he just admit that he was cold? He knew that the boy had protective walls he put up around other people, and that he was often hurting inside-why else would he have the eyes of a soldier, at the end of the day?-but it was still frustrating, to see someone who couldn’t see that being vulnerable and asking for help was not an inherent sign of weakness.

“No, you’re not. You’re freezing, aren’t you?” Yuri didn’t respond. “No wonder, wearing that crop top.”

Yuri, who’d been kicking at the pebbles below their feet, scowled. “Why are you questioning my fashion choices, Beka?”

He raised his hands in the air defensively. “Believe me, I’m not. I was just stating that wearing that would make you cold, of course it would.”

Yuri huffed, refusing to respond to Otabek’s comment rationally. “Whatever.”

Not letting his friend suffer in silence anymore, Otabek removed his coat and held it out to Yuri, who froze in his tracks, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. “Here, why don’t you use my coat?”

Yuri’s emerald eyes widened. “No, I couldn’t possibly- “

“Yes, you could,” Otabek interrupted determination lacing his voice. “I don’t want you freezing half to death out here on the beach. Yakov would kill me, and you know it.”

Chuckling at the joke, his eyes lighting up with mirth, Yuri accepted the coat, which was a little too big for him, Beka observed, but appeared to fit him well, all things considered. He looked good in it. Really good. There was something rather intimate about sharing one’s clothes with another, he thought, yet he was so comfortable with Yuri that he didn’t mind in the slightest.

“Thank you,” Yuri muttered, interrupting his train of thought all of a sudden. His cheeks were on fire, presumably from embarrassment.

“It’s no problem,” he replied with a shrug. They made their way over to a bunch of rocks and sat down.

“It was really kind of you to lend me your coat, you know,” Yuri pointed out.

“Yuri, it’s fine, I promise. Nobody was forcing me to give you it-I did so of my own will,” he explained, smiling a little. “Anyway, why don’t you tell me why you want to change your exhibition again?” He took a deep breath before speaking, and that’s when Otabek knew he was about to go off on one of his rants and groaned inwardly.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, hopefully you enjoyed it! Stay safe and have a wonderful day!  
> L x 
> 
> P.S.- All feedback appreciated!


End file.
